Claymore: Priscilla Style
by The Kunoichi
Summary: Teresa asked, "What's your name? I can't keep calling you girl." The girl looked up at the Claymore with her brown eyes. "My… my name is Priscilla." What if Priscilla and Clare switched places? The story would be a little different.
1. Scene 01: Claymore

_**Claymore: Priscilla Style**_

**This story is pretty much just what I think would happen if Priscilla and Clare switched places. Each chapter will be just one scene from each episode of the show. Here is how I think a scene from Episode 1 would play out…**

* * *

><p>Raki runs up to the large group of people gathering at the town entrance. He wiggled his way through the crowd and made his way to the front. When he reached his destination, he looked up to see a figure shadowed by the sun. As the person came closer he could see it was a girl, wearing some sort of armor and carrying a huge sword. She had short blond hair and striking silver eyes.<p>

Some of the people started making comments as the Claymore drew near. Raki just stared at the girl in amazement. To him the girl looked… pretty… especially her eyes.

As the girl came within a yard of the humans, they started to part, making a pathway for her. As she passed, the boy noticed that she was about his size, and started wondering how someone so young could fight a monster like a yoma. He wasn't the only one to notice the girl's size. "Hey, I thought Claymore were supposed to be pretty tall," commented a man to the person next to him, "She's not so big."

The half-yoma stopped in her tracks and looked at the man out of the corner of her eye. The man froze, in fear of angering the girl. After a moment passed she turned her attention ahead and continued forward. The man let out a breath of relief and was scolded by his companion. "You idiot! What if she turned on us!"

Raki watched the girl enter the town and wondered if she really could kill the monster that took away his parents.

* * *

><p><strong>End Scene.<strong>

**As you can see, these chapters are going to be short. Speaking of short… Priscilla seems a little sensitive about her size. I remembered seeing Priscilla in the anime; she was shorter than the others. I saw in the manga most of them were the same size, so I decided to _try_ and make a little joke out of that. Some of you are probably thinking, "That's when she was younger, she would have grown up." That is probably true, but ****shut up****. This is ****my**** fanfic and I decide that Priscilla will be short.**

**Another reason why this is short is because I remembered about this at 11:45, and I wanted to post something on the 13****th**** since it's my birthday… took longer than I thought.**

**From how Raki reacted, some of you see RakixPriscilla stuff happening… It probably will happen, since they are **_**together**_** in this fic and that I'm not against the pairing. I will be honest, I do like Priscilla. I think she's kind of cool, being the "unstoppable" enemy who the main character has a grudge against.**

**NOTE FOR THOSE WHO HAVE READ MY OTHER STORIES:**

**I am really, really, **_**REALLY**_**, sorry for not updating my other stuff and starting something else again. I watch or read something and a story idea pops into my head and I'm stuck on the one thing for a long time. Right now, I'm in a Claymore phase. Don't worry I will get out of it (eventually) and start working on my other stories (eventually), and update them (eventually).**

**So please be patient.**

**Please Review.**


	2. Scene 01, Part II: Yoma

**Hurray for the second chapter! This is just another short scene of episode 1.**

* * *

><p>Raki was knocked to the ground by the yoma after he tried to attack it. The monster that had taken over his brother's body picked him up by the head and lifted him into the air. He told the boy he was nothing more than prey for him to feast upon. The yoma raised his claws to slash the boy's stomach open. The boy opened his brown eyes and looked at the monster that was going to take his life.<p>

Suddenly the ceiling exploded. Through the smoke and dust, the Claymore from earlier came flying down toward the yoma and his prey. The creature didn't have time to move before his arm was severed, releasing his meal from his grasp. As the warrior's weapon slammed into the ground, the yoma cried out in pain as his blood splattered the ground. He looked down at his now bleeding stump and grabbed it with his other arm. He turned his attention to the young half-yoma before him. **"You bitch!"** he cried out.

Raki sat up and looked at the girl before him. He smiled as she pulled her sword from the dent in the ground she had made. She had come to save him! To kill the yoma that had eaten his family!

Once she had release her blade from its container, she said in a low emotionless voice, "I smelled your sent on the boy, he led me right to you."

The smile on the boys face slowly faded as he saw the girl's expression. Her once beautiful silver eyes had been replaced with hate-filled gold ones. The same eyes as the monster before the them. She turned to the yoma and glared hatefully at the creature. "You yoma… are all the same." She tightened her grip on her claymore. "You take over our loved ones… and feed on the rest of them. Unforgivable…"

As she spoke the yoma tried to attack her, swiping at her with his claws. She jumped over him and sliced his other arm off. The yoma once again cried out in pain, now completely armless. The gold-eyed girl landed gracefully behind the monster, her hateful gaze not leaving him. "What you do is unforgivable!" she angrily yelled out.

The yoma turned to the Claymore. **"Please… have mercy!"**

The blonde girl's muscles grew and veins appeared on her face. "I will never show mercy to the likes of you…"

Before the yoma could say another word, he was cut in half and instantly killed. Raki stared in horror as the split body fell to the floor, splattering blood everywhere. The boy turned his gaze to the half-yoma before him. She had turned back to normal and swung her claymore to get rid of the purple blood on it. After she returned it to her back, she looked at the boy. He flinched at her silver gaze. For a moment, she stared at the boy. He had once looked at her with wonder… now he looked at her with fear, just like everyone else. Deep down… the thought really hurt her.

With looking at the boy one more time, the warrior turned and left. Raki tore his gaze away from the retreating figure and looked at the blood before him. He pulled his knees up to his chest and curled into a ball. As he started crying, he barely heard the girl's parting words.

_I'm sorry…_

* * *

><p><strong>End Scene.<strong>

**This chapter I wanted to show that Priscilla is still, somewhat, **_**Priscilla**_**. She isn't going to be exactly like Clare was in the anime/manga, I'm trying to imagine how she would react in the situations Clare was in. I remembered when she was introduced into the show, Irene had said "her hatred for yoma is unlike any I have seen." So I decided to keep that hatred, since it will work well with the story.**

**Another thing, Priscilla, in the anime, was able to fight without any of her yoki like Teresa… **_**This **_**Priscilla is only 1/4****th**** yoma, thus it would probably be a bit more difficult for her to fight like that. Or that's how I think it would go.**

**At the end, I wanted the Claymore parting to be different from how it actually happened. I'm not sure if she would actually say something like that, but whatever.  
><strong>

**Anyway, Please Review.**

**P.S.- I won't be able to update this fast **_**all**_** the time. Just keep that in mind.**


	3. Scene 02: Black Card

**I originally planned to do the yoma attack scene, but decided not to because I couldn't think that anything different would happen than the original scene. So, I have moved onto the next episode. This is the scene after Raki learns that Claymores eventually change into yoma, and he goes to find out the truth to why they are there.**

* * *

><p>Raki had finally caught up with Priscilla. Once he had reached her, the young warrior asked, "Raki, why didn't you wait at the inn?"<p>

The boy looked at her with worried eyes. "Priscilla, did you come out here to become a yoma?"

The girl gave him a surprised look. Where could he have… Rubel. He must have told him. Her face returned to being blank and said in a serious voice, "Raki, I have no intention of becoming a yoma."

"Then why are you out here?" questioned the boy.

The blonde girl pulled out a black card with a red symbol from somewhere. She handed it to the boy. He looked at the symbol for a moment then turned to her for an explanation. "We warriors all carry black cards. When… something happens, we send the card to someone close to us." The girl turned her attention up to the mountain and resumed her walk.

The boy followed her up the trail, wondering who the person was and how she knew Priscilla.

After a few minutes they reached the top with their steady pace. Priscilla stood there and waited patiently, her face looking grim. Raki was worried about his silver-eyed companion. Who was this person? Why did she send her a black card? What was the card's purpose? The brown-haired boy wished to voice his questions, but was interrupted by the girl. "Raki… I'll ask you once more time. Please, go back and wait at the inn."

Before the boy could ask why, he heard the 'clicking' of footsteps on stone. The two looked up and saw another warrior, one who had long blonde hair and carried her weapon in her hand. The girl stopped before them, only a few yards away. The girl looked at Raki for a moment then turned her full attention to Priscilla. She smiled. "Hello Priscilla…"

The short-haired warrior didn't return it and still held her grim expression. "Hello, Elena."

"Look at you… you've gotten taller since I last saw you. You'll be the size of a tree in no time!" laughed the warrior known as Elena. Once again, she gained no response from the younger warrior. The girl's expression changed to that of sadness. "…I'm sorry for making you do this."

Priscilla raised her hand and grasped the handle of her sword. "I'll be fine… Don't worry, I'll make it quick."

"Make what quick?" asked Raki, looking back and forth between the two. A moment after the question was voiced, his traveling companion pulled out her claymore. He looked at her with wide eyes. "Priscilla what you doing!"

Not looking back, the girl answered, "I'm going to end her life…"

The boy stared in shock at her. She was going to kill her! "Why!" Why would she do that?

"She has reached her limit. She is about to Awaken and become a yoma… I need to kill her before that happens."

Before she could take a step forward, Raki hugged her from behind and prevented her from moving. The boy pleaded, "No! You can't she's your friend! There has to be another way!"

The girl stood there for a moment, the boy's arms still wrapped around her. She closed her eyes. She gently grabbed one of his arms and moved it from her body. She walked out of arms reach from the boy and turned to look at him. Her eyes held sorrow about the deed she was to do. "…There is no other way. Once you go over the limit… there's no turning back." She turned her attention to her old friend and walked forward.

Elena walked forward as well. As she walked, veins started to appear on her face. Tears had formed in her eyes when Raki spoke to Priscilla, now they ran freely down her face. The warrior smiled slightly at her friend. The younger warrior didn't return it. As they started to walk past each other, the short-haired warrior brought up her claymore… and slashed her friend, blood splattering the ground. As the long-haired girl fell, the smile never leaving her face, she whispered, "Thank you… now… I can die human…" with those words said, she collapsed to the ground, dead.

* * *

><p>Priscilla had placed Elena's claymore on the mountaintop. She and Raki stood before it, to pay their last respects. The boy cried, while the girl held her blank expression. She stared at her friend's symbol, and after a moment, finally spoke. "…She was my only friend. We both comforted each other when things were bad." The boy looked up at her, his tears still flowing. A small sad smile crossed her face as she spoke. "I was always small. Everyday, to cheer me up, she told me I had gotten taller. I never believed her…"<p>

She looked up at the sky. As a few minutes passed, the girl finally closed her eyes and turned around. She started walking back down the trail. "Let's go Raki, it's getting late."

The boy looked back at the grave one last time, hoping the girl would rest in peace. With that, he turned back around and walked after his companion.

* * *

><p>It was nighttime. The two had set up camp in a forest. The boy had made dinner and ate, Priscilla saying she wasn't hungry. After he finished, he had packed up and went to sleep, leaving the girl to her thoughts. She leaned back on her claymore and watched the boy sleep peacefully. Watching the boy sleep reminded her of when Elena had helped her through the transformation after the placing of the yoma flesh inside her. The girl had always tried to keep her spirits up in the worst of times. As Priscilla thought of her friend, she pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. She buried her face into her knees. She balled her fists as she shook. "Elena…"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>End Scene.<strong>

**Again, I wanted to add a little bit more to the scene and make sure it wasn't exactly like Clare's. This was a little more difficult to write about. I wasn't sure if Priscilla would have been able to make friends in the Organization, but decided to give it a shot; in the end I kind of liked it.**

**If you have noticed Priscilla is more… emotional (?) than Clare was. Thinking back to how Priscilla acted when she first appeared to when Clare showed up, she seemed to have a little more emotion.**

**Again, I make a reference (?) to Priscilla's height. For future notice, I'm going to be doing that throughout the story.  
><strong>

**(?)- this means I'm not sure if I'm spelling or using a word right.**

**Well, that's it for now. I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Please Review.**


	4. Scene 03: Acting

**First of all, I would like to thank the people who like my story. **Goddess of Ran**, for alerting my story, **Spidey Legend** for the favorite and **Kuroui**, for reviewing my story. Thank you all.**

**So, since last chapter was the ending scene of episode 2, we move on to Episode 3: Darkness in Paradise. The scene you're about to read is after they find out the next job is in Rabona and they have snuck in. Now, I'll shut up and let you read.**

* * *

><p>Priscilla and Raki entered Rabona, the Holy City. The two had made it past the guards and started looking for a place to stay. They weaved their way through the crowded streets, and found an inn to rest in. They entered the building, drawing the attention of the man working behind the front desk. The man got up out of his seat and greeted the two newcomers. "Good morning! Will you be sharing a room, or needing your own?" he asked, looking at the boy then to his cloaked companion.<p>

Raki looked toward the girl for her opinion. The girl pulled down her cloak, revealing not silver, but two shining brown eyes. She smiled up at the man. "We'll be taking one room. I wouldn't want to be separated from my brother!" To make her point, she hugged the boy's arm and squeezed it tightly, causing the boy to blush. "We'll be staying in this lovely town for a few days. I want to see everything with brother!"

After they had paid for the rooms and placed their belongings, the two exited the inn and made their way to the church. The boy and girl walked side by side as they made their way down the street. Raki looked at his warrior companion. He was surprised at how she had acted in front of the man. Noticing the boy's staring, Priscilla turned to him with her blank stare. "What is it?"

The boy's eyes widened slightly at being caught staring. He looked away as he gave his explanation. "Oh, well… it's strange to see you change personalities like that so fast."

The girl looked at him for a moment then looked back ahead of herself. "We are trained for this. One second a warrior could act as a noble lady, the next a prostitute."

The brown-eyed boy blushed and quietly exclaimed, "Prostitute?"

The girl looked back at her traveling companion. "Truthfully, they didn't teach me how to act as a prostitute. Because of my appearance they thought it was unnecessary, so I cannot give you a proper demonstration."

Still blushing, Raki held up his hands and waved them. "Oh no! That's ok! I don't need a one anyway." Content with the answer, Priscilla focused ahead again. The boy put his arms down, closed his eyes and sighed. He was happy a girl like her didn't know how to act like a… prostitute.

* * *

><p><strong>End Scene.<strong>

**I started thinking about the episode and what I could do a bit different from the original. I remembered the "prostitution" talk Clare has with Raki. Priscilla still looks childish, so it would be a little weird if the Organization taught her how to be a prostitute.**

**How I had Priscilla act, I wanted her to act more childlike, since well… she looks childish. I thought it would work and I'm trying to make this a little humorous. Not sure if I'm actually succeeding.**

**I hope you enjoyed it, and I look forward to your thoughts about it.**

**Please Review.**


	5. Scene 04: Priscilla's Awakening

**Hey there people! Next scene is from episode 4, after the yoma is killed. Enjoy…**

* * *

><p>Just like that, the yoma was dead, being sliced in half. The body fell to the ground, blood still flowing from it. Raki smiled and praised the girl. "You did it!" Galk and Sid nodded in agreement. They were amazed the young warrior could do it.<p>

Priscilla stood a couple yards from the fallen yoma. She was gasping for air, having had to fight the monster with her wounds. She looked down at her body and saw the blood staining her bandages. She had reopened her wounds and lost too much blood. Suddenly, she felt it… the rush of her yoki energy. Her eyes became gold and she fell to her knees. Raki saw his companion fall and rushed to her side. He knelt down next to her. "Priscilla, what's wrong?"

His eyes widened as he saw veins along the girl's arms. Her fingernails became longer, resembling claws. He looked at the girl worriedly. "Priscilla?"

Priscilla grit her teeth, feeling them become fangs. She could feel it… she had gone too far. She couldn't go back. The girl grabbed her claymore and stood up. She staggered away from Raki, until she was a safe distance from him. The boy stood up in confusion at the girl's action, as did Galk, who walked over and stopped next to the boy. "What's wrong?" the brown-eyed boy asked again.

What he saw next, he had not expected. The young warrior had raised her claymore to her own throat. The man and boy gasped at the girl's action. "What are you doing!" exclaimed the boy.

The blond girl answered, "I used too much yoki and have reached my limit. Soon, I'll become a danger to you." The boy stared at his companion in disbelief. The girl continued, "While my mind is still human… I must end my life."

"No… you can't!"

She raised her blade, looking sadly at the boy. "I'm sorry… I have to do this." Suddenly the girl slammed her claymore into the ground. She was on her knees and clung desperately on the blade. She was shaking, trying to keep in control of her body. The boy tried to get closer but stopped when she yelled, "Stay away from me!"

Priscilla sat there for a moment just shaking. The shaky girl looked up at Galk. The man gasped at what he saw. Tears were forming in the girl's eyes. He could see fear in them, fear for what she would become. "Please Galk… I… I don't want to become one of them." She looked at him desperately with her gold eyes. "Please… you have to…"

Nodding in understanding, he walked over and stood next to the girl. The girl bowed her head, as he gripped his blade with two hands and raised it high above his head. Raki's eyes widened at the man's actions. "No stop!"

"Listen to me Raki!" The outburst drew the boy's attention back to his companion. "I'm beyond saving… the more yoki we use; the closer we get to becoming full yoma. But it doesn't happen slowly over time… it can happen in an instant without warning…"

"No…" the boy looked at the blond with wide eyes. He had already lost everything… he didn't want to lose her too.

The warrior raised her head and looked at the boy one last time. A small smile graced her features. "I can't hold on much longer… goodbye Raki… I'm glad… we met…" Suddenly the boy ran in front of Galk and to Priscilla. He knelt down next to her. The girl's left hand let go of the sword's handle in order to push the boy away. "Raki stay—" She didn't have time to finish when the boy suddenly grabbed her arm and pulled her into a hug. The girl sat there wide-eyed at the boy's embrace.

More veins appeared on her face and arms. The girl gasped out in pain and struggled to get out of the embrace. "Raki, get away from me… before I lose control!"

The boy only tightened his hold on her. "No… traveling with you was the best thing that ever happened to me. I'm happy being with you." This caused Priscilla to stop her struggle and freeze. "I lost my family… the town shunned me and cast me out… I lost it all… But you let me travel with you and I was happy, I had someone in my life again. You said you weren't kind… but you're the kindest person I know. I… I just want to be with you…" He moved back from her, just enough to see his face. He looked into the girl's eyes with tears streaming down his face. He smiled, "If you die… I'm going to die with you."

The girl stared at him wide-eyed. Suddenly her yoki surged through her body, causing the ground to crack, and dust scatter. The girl started to cry out and Raki grabbed her head and buried it into his shoulder. He gripped onto the girl tightly, intending not to let go. Just as soon as it had started, it stopped. The boy let go of the girl and moved a little ways back. The girl lifted her head and stared at the boy with silver eyes. "…My yoki… it's under control… I didn't awaken…"

Priscilla's eyes started forming tears at the happy thought. She didn't become a monster… and it was thanks to this boy. As the tears started flowing, she threw herself at the boy and embraced him. He looked surprised at the girl's trembling and hiccuping form. He then smiled as his own tears appeared and hugged the girl back. He was able to help his companion... his friend.

* * *

><p><strong>End Scene.<strong>

**There are two things Claymores seem to be afraid of. One would be dying, and two, awakening.**

**In the anime, when Priscilla started changing, she was crying and said, "I don't want to be like this." Even though she tricked Teresa, I think that Priscilla was truly afraid of becoming a yoma.**_** (Though that might have already been obvious, just stating my observations)**_** So the reason she was crying is because, I believe, her greatest fear is awakening.  
><strong>

**Again, I give you a RakixPriscilla scene. I was just trying to make a nice happy scene.**

**I hope you guys liked this chapter. I look forward to writing the next chapter since it's the scene where Teresa meets Priscilla. So I hope you look forward to it as much as I am. Also thank you **Cant Catch This** for the favorite and the alert.**

**Please Review.**


	6. Scene 05: Teresa of the Faint Smile

**Alright, who's ready for Teresa action? L**__**et's start with the Teresa Arc…**

* * *

><p>A girl with brown hair and eyes sat with her arms around her legs pulled up to her chest, in an alleyway. She wore a long-sleeved nightdress, red and purple blood staining the front of it. Just a couple days ago, her family was killed, eaten by a yoma. The yoma had impersonated her father and had killed her mother, brother and sister. While he had eaten her sister, she grabbed her father's axe and decapitated the monster. After it was dead the girl curled up in a ball and cried, her family member's bodies around her. When villagers came by and saw the bodies, they assumed the girl might have been a yoma and cast her out. She wandered until she came upon the village Teo. Once she had gotten there she found an alley and just sat there, thinking about what had happened.<p>

She couldn't get the images out of her head. Her mother, being torn apart… Her brother, dying protecting her… Her sister being eaten alive… Her father eating her… How she wished the images would go away.

Her thoughts were interrupted as she heard a woman's scream coming from near the town's entrance. The girl's head snapped up at the sound. She quickly got to her feet and ran to the town market, which was also near the town entrance. As she reached the place, she stopped in her tracks seeing people run away from a woman. The woman had long blond wavy hair and silver eyes. She was wearing armor and carried a huge sword. On the woman's face was a faint smile. The brown-haired girl stared in shock at the four dead bodies of people behind the woman. Why had she killed them? What had they done wrong?

Suddenly, two men who didn't run from the Claymore changed into hideous monsters. The blonde woman smiled at the yoma before her. "There you are. A wiser yoma would have shed its human disguise much sooner and prepared for combat." The yoma charged at her, but in a matter of seconds, they were cut down and killed.

Another scream came from a woman as she saw the dead bodies. The other four who were killed were also yoma in disguise. The little girl looked at the warrior in wonder. She had killed all of those horrible yoma in a matter of minutes. The warrior spoke again, this time to the town's people, "You people are blind. A group of yoma hid here and you didn't even know…" The warrior started looking around at the people. "Now, I felt the presence of a seventh yoma…"

As the woman started counting the dead bodies she had slain, a man came up from behind the girl and grabbed her. She tried crying out for help, but was silenced by the man's hand on her mouth. He whispered quietly, "Call for help, and I kill you." This stopped the girl's struggle and she remained silent at the man removed his hand. He gripped her shoulders and placed her in front of him.

The Claymore had realized she missed one and started looking around the crowd for the seventh yoma. She scanned the crowd until her eyes rested on a man and child near the back of the group. Both the man and girl seemed scared, but the child didn't look scared of her… Her faint smile appeared on her face. "I see…" The woman disappeared and reappeared behind the man. "Did you think a little girl could hide you?" she had asked the yoma.

Before he could even utter a word, his body split in half. People cried out as the body pieces fell to the ground and showered the girl with blood. The girl just stood there in shock for a moment. She looked down at the splattered blood, and then slowly turned to the warrior behind her. The blonde warrior stared at the girl she just saved. The look in the girl's eyes puzzled her. The town's people were looking at her in fear, but the girl stared at her not with fear… but what appeared to be amazement.

* * *

><p>Early the next morning, the Claymore exited the inn she had stayed in the previous night. She started heading to the town entrance and stopped when a man called her by name. "Lady Teresa?" The warrior known as Teresa stopped and turned to the town chief. He held up a bag of money to the woman. "Here is your payment."<p>

The blonde woman made no attempt to grab it. "A man in black will come to retrieve my fee. You will give it to him."

Teresa was about to leave when she felt something tug on her cape. She looked down to see the girl she had saved the previous day. The girl was pulling on the end of her cape; this was not very pleasing to the woman. Grabbing the cloth, she yanked it out the girl's grasp and caused the child the stumble and fall back. The town's people had gasped at the Claymore's action, but did nothing about it. "This child was the one I saved yesterday… If you are trying to thank me, forget it. I did it because it's my job, I didn't do it for you."

From the ground the girl looked up at the warrior. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. '_Here goes nothing…' _she thought. She moved to her hands and knees and bowed to her, surprising the woman. "Please… Teach me how to fight!" the girl pleaded.

The warrior stared at the brown-eyed girl in shock. Not once in her life had a human made such a request. The people around them started whispering things to each other, equally surprised by it. Her shocked expression changed back to a blank one. "I don't know how or why you got such an idea… but I see no purpose in teaching you anything."

The girl lifted her head and looked at the Claymore. "You warriors are the only ones who can kill yoma. You do have some yoma in you to make you stronger, but you also need training in how to kill them!"

The girl was smart; Teresa had to give her that. Killing yoma didn't just rely on strength and speed… they needed skill and practice with a blade. But still… such a request was out of the question. She turned to the town chief. "Whose child is this?" she asked.

The man looked at the girl for a moment then back to the Claymore. "She doesn't belong to anyone here; she arrived only a few hours before you did."

"She came by herself? Didn't you question her why?"

"She wouldn't speak to anyone. But I think her family was killed by yoma and she fled her village."

"How do you know that if she never spoke to you?"

"Well…" he looked back at the girl, "She's wearing sleeping clothes stained with blood."

Teresa looked back at the brown-haired child. Her clothes were indeed covered with yoma and human blood. "I see… a yoma killed your family and you wish to learn how to kill yoma to avenge them?" The kneeling girl looked towards the ground, confirming her suspicions. The warrior turned to leave. "My answer is no."

The girl quickly got to her feet and ran to the Claymore. She grabbed the Claymore's hand with hers. "Please! I'll do whatever you want! I could run errands for you, cook—" she was silenced by being backhanded by the blonde woman. She was once again sent to the ground.

The woman glared at the child before her. "I have already told you no. Teaching you anything would be pointless." The child once again got to her feet and started moving toward the woman. She stopped when the warrior spoke. "Take one more step, and I'll kick you." Her voice was angry and serious.

The town's people started talking amongst themselves. They spoke of the girl, that she was going to get herself killed. One commented since she was attacked by yoma, she might be one herself. The girl ignored their talking and focused on the Claymore before her. With a look of determination she took one step forward… and as promised she was given a hard kick and sent to the ground for a third time. Some people gasped at the sight, but didn't make an attempt to help the girl.

The woman glared down at the child. "Maybe next time you'll listen…" she turned her attention back to the town chief. "I was sent to kill only six yoma, consider the seventh a gift. You are lucky people." With that said she turned and left the village, not even sparing a glance at the child.

The people were left with their thoughts and wondered what to do with the girl. Before they could decide what to do, the brown-eyed girl rose up from the ground. As she got to her feet she staggered a bit and was breathing deeply. She looked at Teresa's retreating figure. She took a deep breath and started walking after her. None of the people made a move to stop the child, thinking this was no longer their problem. The girl walked a good yards away behind the warrior and made sure not to make a sound. She needed the training… and she wouldn't stop till Teresa said yes.

* * *

><p><strong>End Scene.<strong>

**Who is this girl? :) I'm sure everybody already knows who it is, but I'll "reveal" the name next chapter.  
><strong>

**What do think? The first half I wrote last night at like one in the morning, no joke. The first few chapters were actually written in like two, three in the morning. I seem to get my "burst of inspiration" when I'm **_**really **_**tired. I'm not sure if I'm using some words right, if I'm not, tell me and I'll fix it.**

**So far this is the longest chapter I've written, Yay! **

**So, I hoped you guys enjoyed it and I'll be working on the next chapter as well as my other stories (or at least try to).**

**Please Review.**


	7. Scene 05, Part II: Agreement

**Hurray, new chapter! Sorry It took so long and I hope you guys like it.**

* * *

><p>Teresa stopped her walking and sighed. She was currently in a forest, the sun starting to rise, far, far away from the village of Teo. Right behind the warrior, still following her, was the brown-haired girl. Yesterday, the girl had collapsed after following Teresa for two days straight from the village. She had fed the girl and had her bathe and decided to drop the girl off at the next town. But much to the annoyance of the Claymore, the girl kept saying she would not leave until the warrior trained her.<p>

The warrior turned to the girl and gave her a glare. "Look, I already told you… I have no interest in having an apprentice. So when we reach the next town, you are going to _stay_ there."

The girl returned the silver-eyed woman's glare. "And I already told _you_, I'm not going to stop following you till you teach me."

The blonde woman crossed her arms over her chest to show how serious she was on the matter. The brown-haired girl crossed her arms as well. The two stared each other down, trying to will the other one into giving in. Teresa looked into the child's eyes and saw her determination. She would not be able to get rid of the child so easily. The warrior closed her eyes and sighed. She lifted her left hand and pinched the bridge of her nose. She didn't want to but, there seemed to be no other option. "…If I teach you how to defend yourself, will you leave me alone afterward?"

The girl's eyes widened. A smile broke out across her face. "Yes, yes!" she exclaimed excitedly.

The warrior let her hand drop to her side. "I won't teach you how to fight, just to defend yourself. That's it, nothing else, understood?" There was no way she would let a child know how to fight like a warrior running around. That would surely cause more trouble for her.

The girl nodded enthusiastically. Teresa straightened up her posture. "Alright then, your training starts today." The child squealed with happiness and bounced up and down where she stood.

After watching the girl for a bit, slightly amused, she asked, "What's your name? I can't just keep calling you girl."

The girl stopped her bouncing and looked up at the Claymore with shining eyes. "My name is Priscilla."

"Alright then, Priscilla, let's move on." The silver-eyed woman turned to start walking. But before she proceeded, she looked over her shoulder and gave her a tiny smile. "My name is Teresa." With that the warrior turned ahead and walked on.

Priscilla happily bounded after her new teacher. Once the girl caught up with her, Teresa said, "Since I will be your teacher, you need to do as I say from now on."

The brown-haired girl nodded. "Yes Miss Teresa! I promise I'll work hard."

The girl's words made the woman give a small smile. 'Miss' Teresa… it had a nice ring to it. Maybe… just maybe… having an apprentice won't be so bad thought the No. 1 Claymore.

* * *

><p><strong>End Scene.<strong>

**I didn't think that Teresa and Priscilla would have the same relationship as Clare and she had. They were more mother/daughter, and I didn't really see that work well with Priscilla. So, I'm having a teacher/student relationship, they're close, but not as close as she was with Clare.**

**I liked how this turned out. Teresa is a lot more annoyed with Priscilla than she is with Clare. Clare couldn't talk at all. Priscilla won't shut up.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed it and I'll try to update soon-ish.**

**Please Review.**


End file.
